Blanka vs Donkey Kong
Blanka vs Donkey Kong 'is ZombieSlayer23's 13th DBX! Description ''Capcom vs Nintendo! Battle of the beasts! These 2 are not exactly human, but they can fight like something better than a human! Who will prevail in a battle of fighting, non-human, unique-powered animal? Who do you want to win? Blanka Donkey Kong Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Donkey Kong quickly wiped the blood off of his face and started to pound his fists on his stomach, proud for his amazing victory. He quickly leaped down the mountain and reached his banana horde once more, ready to have a mid day snack. He counted his banana horde and counted how much he had. Donkey Kong had had originally 109 bananas..... There was only 107 left. One had been taken by the echidna, but another one was missing. Donkey Kong roared in rage and turned behind him, facing a green animal eating one of DK's bananas. Donkey Kong stomped up to the being and roared with all of his might, sending the creature flying into a tree, where the creature slammed head on into it. The creature roared in outrage as well and plopped himself out of the tree, revealing himself as Blanka. Blanka: You make me mad! Mama'll be proud when I show her your corpse! Donkey Kong pounded his fists into his stomach and hurled himself at Blanka. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Captain America - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Blanka quickly flew himself into the air and slammed his fist into the top of DK's head, causing DK to burst into the ground. The animal quickly got up from the ground, and as Blanka came flying at DK, DK slammed his fist into Blanka with such force Blanka was sent flying through several trees. With an abrupt stop, Blanka took his time to get up from a slice-in-half tree. He watched as DK rushed at Blanka, but Blanka used Rolling Attack, slamming DK in the gut and sending him flying down the short slide down the half-mountain. DK quickly got up and looked down at his foot, revealing a horde of coconuts, asking to be thrown. DK smiled and started to chuck the coconuts at Blanka, who was not expecting that sort of attack. Blanka was hit by several of the coconuts, and when all the coconuts were finally thrown, he was hit in the gut by DK, sending Blanka crashing into the ground. DK prepared to finish off the battle once and for all, but Blanka quickly burst electricity from the ground, electrifying DK at once. Blanka used his time to trip DK to the ground with a followup Vertical Roll, launching DK into the air. With a final mid-air kick, DK was sent crashing into the ground too many times to remember. Donkey Kong quickly got up, clutching his gut tightly from the kick. As Blanka rushed at DK with a Vertical Roll, DK managed to block the attack and land a Hand Slap into Blanka's face, knocking Blanka into the ground. DK followed up with a kick in the gut, thrice, and then a Giant Punch, slamming Blanka into a boulder. The green animal quickly got up however and howled in rage. DK: (to himself, thinking) How is he still alive? DK pounded his fists against his stomach once more, edging Blanka on. Blanka rushed at DK and managed to perform a Jumping Knee into DK's chin knocking Kong into the air. With a final hit, Blanka performed his Super Combo, Ground Shave Roll, which completely caused Kong to burst into the ground with a BOOM!, forming a small crater around Kong. Blanka shouted in triumph and started to walk away. Blanka: You'll never know the power of the wild! '' An eruption of rocks and gravel burst from the ground, DK emerging from the rubble. Blanka, half confused and half angry, managed to roar viciously, trying to scare Kong. But DK walked through the day, ignoring the vicious growl. Blanka quickly leaped into the air, ready to slice and dice, but that was a mistake on his account. DK quickly grabbed Blanka's feet, mid-air, and started to swing him around several times. Blanka could only howl as he was hurled into the ground, tumbling through the snowy ground until he came into an abrupt halt upon a rock. DK taunted Blanka and started to dance around in circles. DK: ''(roars triumphantly) Oh He! (Cue: Theme of Thor - Marvel vs Capcom 3) This scene has been to familiar. Blanka emerges from the ground, looking more mad then ever. DK noticed this and rolled his eyes, lunging at Blanka. The 2 met with Blanka's Vertical Roll and DK's Spinning Kong, but Kong managed to win the clash. Blanka was sent crashing into the ground once more but quickly got up, just in time to avoid a Giant Punch from Kong. As Kong lifted his fist from the ground, he was leaped on by Blanka and started to be bitten in the shoulders. Flesh and bone flew from DK's shoulders for every bite as the animal roared in pain and slammed a stone cold fist into Blanka's face, blasting Blanka off of him and into more rubble. This time, Blanka slowly emerged from the ground, gripping his head tightly, temporarily stunned. This gave DK the opportunity to activate his Final Smash, Konga Beat. For every beat he slammed into his drum, Blanka would be hurled into the air, to the right. Eventually Blanka was so high into the air he was a tiny green dot, giving DK the opportunity to charge a massive punch. As Blanka howled and approached the ground, he realized what DK was doing. In mid-air, Blanka performed his Backstep Ball, landing behind DK instead of in front of DK. DK took this as surprise, accidentally swinging his fist into thin-air, giving Blanka the chance to charge up his Ultra Combo, Shout of Earth. When DK's fist slammed into the ground, it was stuck in the ground temporarily. DK could only howl in pain as Blanka flipped into the air and struck his fist into the ground with a mighty punch, completely electrifying every system in DK's body. Stunned for a very long time, DK could only get a blurry vision as Blanka did this once more, but an even bigger electric strike. As he pounded the earth once more, DK's brain was instantly electrified into ashes. Blanka growled in triumph and back flipped into the air, landing on the ground with a YEAH!, and quickly running home to tell his Mama about his victory. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Blanka!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Street Fighter vs Super Mario Themed Dbx Fights